


Voyager Meets Animaniacs

by LeftyVoyager



Category: Animaniacs, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftyVoyager/pseuds/LeftyVoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warner Brothers and their sister, Dot break free from their water tower and beat the Borg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyager Meets Animaniacs

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I am not a fan of crossovers, but I am still highly entertained by this story that I wrote during season 3.
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramont is the Master of all of Star Trek and it's characters, I just make them do their own thing. I write for myself and not for money or anyone else, so no need for the Master to worry about little me. My stories are generally PG, but if you can't handle an occasional naughty word or a little bit of violence, or a little bit of intimacy, then you have serious problems because most things you'll find on the internet are worse! :) I won't tell you that you can't copy my work and send it around because I have no right to copyright something that really belongs to the Master, anyway, but if you do, give me some credit and let me know, okay? Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> BTW, I don't own the Animaniacs, either.

Voyager Meets the Aninmaniacs

 

In darkened quarters aboard the starship Voyager, Wacko, Yakko, and Dot pop up behind a couch.

"Wow!" said Wacko, "We're on a spaceship!"

"How did we get here?" asked Yakko.

"Well, we killed our caretaker, and now we're in the Delta quadrant," said Dot.

"How do you know that?" both asked.

"It's in the script," shrugged Dot.

The three start running around the room finding things they can play with, when Tuvok enters from his sleeping quarters.

"Computer, full illumination.  Who are you?"

"Ensign Wacko..."

"Ensign Yakko..."

"And Admiral Dot at your service, Lieutenant Tuvok."

"How do you know my name?" asked Tuvok.

"It's in the script," shrugged Dot.

"You are all intruders.  You will go to the brig," said Tuvok.

The three toons start running around happily.  "We're going to the brig!!  We're going to the brig!!"

"What's the brig?" asked Wacko.  "Is there food there?"

"No."  He starts to pick all of them up when---

"Red alert!  All senior officerts report to the bridge!" called out the voice of Captain Janeway throughout the ship.

"I will deal with you three later," said Tuvok, leaving the room.

The three followed him to the turbolift.

"Oh, boy, an elevator!!" called out Yakko.

"I love elevators!!" said Wacko.

"Computer, deck 1," ordered Tuvok.

"Deck 3!" yelled Dot.

"Deck 12!" yelled Yakko.

"Deck 6!" yelled Wacko.

The turbolift moved up and down.

"You are the least behaved children I have ever seen.  We are in the middle of a red alert!" said Tuvok.

"All right, deck 1," said Wacko.  "Boy, he's boring.  I bet he's never played in an elevator before."

"No, I haven't."

The moment they entered the bridge, Wacko, Yakko, and Dot yelled,

"Helllllloooooooo, nurse!"  The boys jumped into Janeway's lap and Dot landed on Chakotay's lap.

"We've got to get the Klingons, Bones!  They're evil!" yelled Yakko.

"Evil is illogical, Jim!" said Wacko.

"Tuvok, what is the meaning of this?" ordered Janeway.

"These intruders appeared in my quarters this morning.  They are no apparent threat to the ship.  I say we ignore them.  Maybe they will go away."

"Sounds good to me, we have more important things to deal with!"

The ship on the starboard bow is firing!" said Chakotay.  Seconds later, the ship rocked from a phaser blast.

"Uncle Tuvok, could you tell us why those ships are square?" asked Wacko.

"We are engaged in battle with the Borg," answered Tuvok.

"Borg?  Sounds Sweedish," said Yakko.

"There's a Borg materializing on the bridge!" cried Ensign Kim.

"Resistance is futile.  You will be assimilated."

"Ameliaorated?  You can't ameliorate me!  Amelia Earhart is dead!" said Dot.

"Besides, she's already been on this show," said Yakko.

"This guy definitely needs some beauty tips," said Dot.

"Good idea!" said Yakko.  Excuse me, Captain, we're going to have to use your chair."  Yakko led Janeway away from the Captain's chair as

Wacko and Dot make the Borg sit in the chair.

"Beauty is irrelevant," said the Borg.

"Nonesense!  How do you plan on picking up girls looking like that?" asked Yakko.

"Girls are irrelevant.  Prepare to be assimilated."

"Hey, I'm insulted by that remark!" said Dot.  "The first thing that has to go is this glowing eye piece!"  She tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't come off.  Wacko puts a pair of sunglasses on over it.

"That's better!" said Wacko.

Harry Kim watched all of this with incredulty.  "This is weird!" he blurted out.

"You're Starfleet officers," said Yakko.

"Weird is part of the job," said Wacko.

"What are you doing now, Dot?" asked Yakko.

"Painting his nails," said Dot.

"What nails?" asked Wacko.

"These metal things at the end of his arm."

Suddenly, the Borg disappeared.

"Awwww, he didn't even leave a tip!" said Dot.

"They're hailing us!" said Kim.

"On screen."

"We are the Borg.  You will not be assimilated.  Assimilating your species would contribute to the dumbing down of the Borg.  You are irrelevant."  The screen went black and the Borg cubes took off into transwarp.

"You saved our ship!" exclaimed Janeway.  Suddenly, she turned thoughtful.  "Mr. Paris, you've been awfully quiet today!"

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmm!!"  Janeway sees that he had been tied up and gagged at his console.

"Sorry, Captain.  I had to do it.  I knew that all he would do the whole time is crack bad jokes."

"How did you know that?" asked Janeway incredulously.

"Let me guess, it was in the script?" asked Yakko.  Dot nodded.

"I'm going to have to read that one of these times..." said Wacko.

"Chakotay, I want you and our guests to see me in my ready room," said the Captain.

"Ready room?  Ready or not, here we come!" said Yakko.

Janeway chuckled, shaking her head.  They all went into the ready room.  "Wacko, Yakko, and Dot, you've saved my ship.  Surely, you must want something in return."

"I wanna meet your bald doctor!" said Dot.

"I wanna meet your Klingon engineer," said Yakko.

"I wanna meet your cook!!!" said Wacko, his stomach growling.

"Very well," laughed Kathryn, "You'll get to meet the entire crew."

"By the way, Captain, you and Chakotay are going to get married," said Dot.  The captain and first officer's eyes met and locked.

"That isn't in the script!" whispered Yakko.

"But don't they look cute together?" asked Dot.

 

The End.


End file.
